hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Destruction, Annihilation, and Extermination
This is a stoy detailing Konstantin's rise to power. Chapter 1: Seizing The troops marched up the main rode to the base, firing at the scarcly present troops. Whilst inside Konstantin was striking down troops from the left and the right. Until Sean's blue lightsaber intercepted his black one. "You are too bold boy, or maybe to stupid." said Konstantin and used a force push to sent him flying against a wall. One the other side of the base, Sen was batteling Nuada. Though one would have thought experience would overcome Nuada, the battle was balanced. Her red lightsaber blocked his blue lightsabers again and again, dancing around him laughing. "Stop this!" cursed Sen and pushed her against a wall, then cricled around and ran into the direction where he had seen Holly fight some Sith. When all of a sudden he felt, biotics grap him and pushed him through a building, before force lightning struck him. Panting he looked up and saw Nes, looking down at him. "Impossible..:" muttered Sen. "You see, Emperor Valerius promised me more power than I could ever have imagined, and all I need to do to rise in his favour, is execute a few memebers of HCS." laughed Nes, and jumped down, to finish his pray, when a red blade blocked his. He looked around and saw Nuada glaring at him, "He is my opponent!" "I don't think so girly!" the two then began to fight among themselves as Sith had always done. Sen used that to get away only to meet his next and final obstacle, Konstantin himself. Before he did anything, a Plague Sith attacked him from behind and knocked him out. "Sean! Get up! Dream of Elle later!" said Anthony, sending an arrow into a Sith's face, then smacked Sean. "Ouch! Was that really nessecary?!" cursed the redneck Jedi while getting up. "We got to go. NOW!" said Anthony and drag him up. They ran to the emergency transporter of Task Force Harbinger, when Kosntantin stood in their way, they side stepped him when he threw his lightsaber at Sean. Anthony cursed and pushed Sean in, there was a strange sound then they were gone. Konstantin wielding MacPherson's lightsaber, swirled it around then deactivated it and put it on his belt. "We should do that again..." panted Nuada, after deactivating her lightsaber. "I agree..." said Nes, and before either could take action, they were slung around each other kissing fiercly for a second. "The Emperor will never learn of this ?" "Never!" Meanwhile Konstantin stood before IceBite who had been forced on his knees. "Well, then do you surrender?" "You must be more delusional than I thought! I will never surrender, and neither will the squadran!" "I was afraid, you say that. Say do you remember Strages ? An interesting fellow, and well I learned something from him, don't worry. The pain won't be long." Then Konstantin placed his hand on IceBite forehead, who immediatly began to scream ina agony, before falling over, knocked out. "Next." commanded Konstantin, as there was still a long row of people who needed, re-minding. Outside two Sith were dragging IceBite to a prison, when both suddenly shuddered and fell down, Disc Blades in their backs. "Commander ! Go !" yelled Holly, IceBite looked at her bewildered, before a strange thick and long needle entered her back, a Ceph standing behind her. "GO!" she whipsered before collapsing and IceBite started running, the Ceph ignoring him. Sean, lay on the ground panting, he looked up at the nightly sky of this world, then he felt a strange warm sensation in his hand. He looked at his hand, it was covered in blood he didn't know where it came from until he looked around and saw Anthony on the ground pale, blood flowing out of his chest wound, where the force-empowered lightsaber had cut straight through him. "Oh, hell ! Hang in there buddy !" said Sean and forced himself back up, his friend was knocked out and his pulse was weak beyond measure. He picked the armour figured up, and ran towards the nearest town. "You won't die on me know! You hear me! You won't die on me!" he found a house and broke open the door, inside multiple Shadows were pointing their weapons, at him. Sean knew he wouldn't have time to evade or do anything, he closed his eyes. When suddenly an electronic voice spoke up "Activating Emergency Protocols. Threat detected. Eradication in process." The armour Anthony was incased in, was now moving on it's own, "Maximum Armour" could be hear from where Anthony'S mouth would be and the bullets and energybeams simlply bounced of, while the suite, activated it's laser scapels, and cut them down in seconds. "Host's situation: Critical. Recommanded course of Action: Absorption of biological matter, to restore all functions." Then the laser scaples retracted, and thin needles that shared simularities with the Ceph needles, extended, and slowly but surely the suite moved from corpse to corpse, inserted the needle and drained biological matter. Then his wounds began to fast heal, and the nanosuite repaired itself. "So, what now?" asked Sean, while the two were eating. "I'm not sure, I think we should meet up with our Task Forces and see what else is still saveable." answered Anthony. "Wait a moment! What about Elle and Miranda!" "Ohoh, I have access to the memories of those that I just drained....They landed in the Shadow Alliance, where they got arrested!...And the Alliance just surendered to Konstantin. Meaing they will be given to him." "Before that guy, get's my wife. I will cut his hands of and shove them up his ass!" said Sean and got up, Anthony tried to follow, but then a sharp pain in his chest stopped him. "Maybe, we should plan this more?" asked Anthony, his face still pale. "I guess, so but we need to move quickly." Kane, Mephiles, Maledict, Coruptus and Tyber Zann, were all forced to kneel before Konstantin, who held Constantin the Great's crucifix in his hand, which forced the people before him to do his will. "Are, we clear ? Any action against me or my Empire will result in your destruction. And to spare you, you will dismantle your forces for the time being, and give me all scientific data and weapons data you have in your possession." The leaders before him begrudgingly complied. After all the crucifix in his hand made him the most powerful being in existance, as with the crucifix that had founded Christianity in Europe and later on the world, the powers the little marble cross held, was beyond imagining. Chapter 2: Saving your Love Written by ODST Grievous "This is a fucking stupid plan, Anthony." Sean said. "Well, what else are we going to do? Walk in and say please?" "Point taken." The two crept through the forestry leading to the prison where Miranda and Elle were being held in. A lone guard could be seen outside on patrol. Anthony let Sean handle him, as Sean was better and moving through forestry in silence. Anthony saw the guard stop and light a cigar. Then, he dropped dead. Sean returned two minutes later, dragging the body along with him. "Ok, this is gonna smell." He muttered and pulled out his hunting knife. "Wouldn't it be more prudent to use a saber?" Anthony asked. "And let every guard for a mile know we're here? Nope." Sean said and began hacking at the neck. He was right, it smelled like shit. Sean made Anthony carry the head down to the main door. The main door had a small port where someone inside could come to see who was knocking. Sean fit his victim's helmet on and pressed the buzzer. Someone answered. After a brief conversation, they requested he take off his helmet. Sean did so while ducking, and Anthony held the severed head up, which they had animated to not look dead. The door promptly opened, and Sean put an arrow in the lead guard. Anthony tossed the head at another and put an arrow through his eye. The guards didn't have a chance to go for their weapons. They retrieved their arrows and noticed one was still alive. Sean drew his knife and walked over. He put the knife against the man's groin. "Two young women. One wearing a white catsuit." Sean said. The man fearfully nodded. "Cell block fourteen." Sean waited four seconds and then stabbed the man through the eye. They crept down to the cellblock. They could see Elle and Miranda in opposite cells, other prisoners reaching their hands through bars in their direction. Eventually, Elle walked over to one of them and snapped his wrists. Sean grinned in spite of himself and aimed his crossbow. He shot an arrow at the lone guard patrolling the cell block. The block went silent as the arrow went in his mouth and exited the back of his head. Sean and Anthony ran in and over to the cells and quickly got them open. After emotional reunions on the part of both couples, Sean noticed a prisoner trying desperately to get his attention. "Hey, man, this entire block is made up of people who were against the Shadow Alliance and Konstantin, get us out and we'll help you." Sean looked cautiously at Anthony, who turned on his lightsabers and got ready to start swinging. Then, they heard several silenced gunshots outside the door and whirled around. Then, a group of people wearing nocturnal camo entered. One took off her mask. "Hey, little brother. I see you found the rebellion." Sasha said with a grin. Sean looked at his task force, who had all escaped. There was also the merc Jake Birkin, who was practically an honorary member. Sean began unlocking cells. "Ok, people, make your way to the armory, whatever weapons of yours will be there, grab every weapon you can carry, we'll need them." Sean ordered. He counted out about fifty prisoners who were now with he and Anthony against Konstantin. March on Kaven Base: It was the ninth month, after the occupation, it was an icey cold morning, Anthony lay on the frozen gras, his suite making him invisible. Through his binoculars he watched the guards, he had been there for roughly 5 hours, and had not moved a milimeter. "Finally," he muttered as the guards head fell onto his chest. He began to move, silently crawling over the ground, then put a finger at the man's neck and activated the laser scalpel in it, the body didn't even twitch. He then flickered into the seeable spectrum for two seconds, making the hand signs that caused the rest of the soldiers to come up, slowly. He wished Ryan could have spared some troops for them, but he was fighting of the other forces of the galaxy, who had to obey Konstantin. Anthony reviewed the plan in his head again, Team One would hit Narsil, so that Harbinger could over air-support. Team Two would attack the prisons and free the captives. Team Three would create a diverson. Team Four would secure a way for IceBite's force to enter the base. Team Five would try to arrest Konstantin. Sounded pretty simple. But executing it, would be damn close to impossible. He remembered his last night with Miranda, how much he cared for her, and that alone, was reason for him to survive this time. Explosions errupted into life as Sasha was fighting back to back with Miranda, Ceph and Sith Troopers dying in droves around them. "Hey, cheerleader ! When this is over ! You and me and our boys on a date!" said Sasha plunging a shard from a broken window, through a Ceph's jellyfish's face. "Sure, just stop with the "cheerleader"!" "Then wear something else!" "You are one to talk." the two continued, with a smile on their faces. When a huge armoured Ceph broke through a building. "Ouch, Holly and Sen won't like that!" said Sasha and fired at the huge creature, the bullets simply bouncing of. Then another enormous creature slammed into the Ceph, it was Urak. "Ah, now that is a good fight!" shouted the Krogan and pushed the Ceph into another builing. "And now Sean will be angry..." said Miranda. "Come on quickly!" said Ariana and Andrea and Leandra followed her to the main control center. Leandra stabbed her knife through the Ceph's head, Andrea broke a Troopers neck and Ariana used her biotic abilities to toos a Sith out of the window, where a stick impaled him through the head, then the neck supports snapped and only the head remained on the stick. Then she pressed a key and the doors inside the prison began to open. Outside Jenvik and Collector kept everything away, Collector Particle Rifle and Prothean Particle Rifle firing nearly in sync, blasting Sith,Ceph and Troopers alike. "Ah, just like the time in the Reaper War." said Jenvik, grabbed a passing, corrupted Coalition trooper by the neck and shot him through the chest. Collector as usual said nothing but answered telepathically. "Well, it will be better this time, after all you can't be turned into something worse now can you ?" Collector didn't bother with a reply but simply shot an enemy through the eye. "Firewalls succesfully penetrated. We have acess to every system." said Prime, turning around to his group. "Marvelous, it took the best in the Squadran months to create this kind of protection, and Prime got through them in a matter of seconds." said Elle sounding astonished as the doors slid open. "Well, he can think a couple of thousand times faster than you," answered Victus, walking through the door. Following him were Elle, Ian, Alban, Leandra ( the original ) and finally Prime. "Now what is the plan?" asked Ian, as they moved through the newly built catacombs, to the power generator. "Wait, you don't intend on blowing this reactor up?!" said Elle, walking up to Victus. "No, our plan is look at it and hope it falls apart." said Victus at the stupid question. "Of course we will blow it up!". Elle, now quite angry, wanted to respond, but an invisible Ceph, stuck a blade through her shoulder. She shrieked in pain, before Prime ripped out the Ceph's face. Elle, slide against the wall, panting. "Leader Victus, this squad member has become intoxicated." said Prime scanning her body. "How bad?" "Saveable, but I can not treat her here." "Damn, Prime transmit the lockdown codes to my omni-tool and get out of here." "Yes, sir." Anthony and Sean, were nearly at the newly built citadel, when the reactor blew. "Now!" yelled Sean and the two sprinted forward. Sean's ligthsaber caught a Sith not on guard and cut him in half. They made their way through the spire when Nes and Nuada blocked their way. "I can take care of them. You stop Konstantin!" yelled Sean, and blocked Nuada's strike. Nes was about to strike him when Anthony used a force push to send him flying out of a window. "Well, now it is fair !" said Sean, and their duel started, violently, the lightsaber colliding again, and again. Nuada laughing "Well, you aren't as good as I would have guessed." said Nuada force lightning being blocked by Sean's lightsaber. "Well,well Anthony, who good of you to see me in person." said Konstantin as he turned around sitting in his char. "I am sure you remember our last meeting?" "How could I forget ?" "Well, this time it will be different." "You bet, this time you will die, and not have the luck of falling onto a platform." "I think, you will think differently in a few moments..." said Konstantin and took Constantin's Crucifix from his belt. Outside Sean pushed Nuada back out of a window as well but as he opened the next door and saw six fully armed and armoured Ceph, he knew that there was a long fight ahead of him. Konstantin turned around as he heard foot-steps behind him. "I never thought you would leave your prison, MacPherson." answered the Sith Emperor, slowly drawing, MacPherson's lightsaber, the black blade cutting through the air. James, sighed and said. "You may have copied my combat style, yet you have not achieved my level of mastery." and as he spoke the last word, he activated his second, artefact lightsaber, and a ferocious duel started. Black blade met black blade, the air sizzled, and temporal powers met biotics and the force clashed with the force. Konstantin's throne room, was devasted by the fight, statues ripped apart, the ground torn open, and the entire citadel, was shaken by the fight. But in the end, MacPherson proofed to be the greater warrior and soon, Konstantin found himself, on the ground the lightsaber to his face. "Then end this now..." coughed Konstantin through his mask. "That is not why I came here." answered MacPherson, stretched out his hand, and the lightsaber Konstantin had possessed for so many years flew back into the hand of its true owner, before he disappeared in a burst of displaced air. Slowly Konstantin rose again, and took his secondary lightsaber from his belt. It felt strange in his hand,as he twisted it around and activated it as he heard steps again. It was Anthony who had returned, Konstantin reached for the Crucifix but realised it was gone. He flet the fury in Anthony through the force, and realised he was no match for him, the fight against MacPherson had weakened him to much. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. The combat was fast paced, red and blue lightsabers colliding again and again. But it was short and not long after the start, the Sith Emperor lay before Anthony, knocked out. Epilogue: After the death of their Emperor the Sith factions split up, battle against each other as well as against the Coalition forces but had to retreat of the planet and out of Coalition space. Anthony was celebrated for having slayn the Emperor. But he kept the true story to himself. Deep inside the HQ of TFH, nearly at the Earth's Core, was a chamber, a stasis chamber, within resided many of the most notorious criminals all in stasis, and now in a separate chamber, was the stasis pod, containing Konstantin. Anthony looked at it for a second before walking away, to his celebration. After all, it was him who had "killed" Konstantin and partially because of him IceBite had his memories back. Many thought that this put an end to the Sith threat, not knowning that it would resurface and that very soon.